Jerry Goldsmith
Jerry Goldsmith es un compositor de bandas sonoras que ha trabajado para el cine y la televisión. Jerry es uno de los compositores más famosos de la historia. Ha ganado un Óscar y ha sido nominado en 17 ocasiones. Obras Series * The Lineup (TV series, 1954) * Climax! (TV series, 1954) * Westinghouse Studio One: Tongue of Angels Season 10 episode 24 (live TV drama, 1958) * Playhouse 90 (TV series, 1959) * The Twilight Zone (TV series, 1959) * Perry Mason (1959 TV series incidental music, episode 3–75) * 1960s * The Gambler, the Nun, and the Radio (TV film, 1960) * Full Circle (TV series theme, 1960) * Pete and Gladys (TV series theme, 1960) * Thriller (TV series, 1960) * Dr. Kildare (theme and 7 episode scores, 1961) * The Expendables (TV film, 1962) * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. (TV series theme and 3 episode scores, 1964) * The Loner (TV series theme and 2 episode scores, 1965) * Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea (TV series: 1 episode, 1965) * Room 222 (TV series: theme and 2 episodes, 1969) * Prudence and the Chief (TV film, 1970) * The Brotherhood of the Bell (TV film, 1970) * A Step Out of Line (TV movie, 1971) * Do Not Fold, Spindle, or Mutilate (TV film, 1971) * Crosscurrent (1971) (TV movie) * The Homecoming: A Christmas Story (TV film, 1971, basis for The Waltons) * Lights Out (TV film, 1972) * Crawlspace (TV film, 1972) * Anna and the King (TV series theme and pilot score, 1972) * Pursuit (TV film, 1972) * The Waltons (TV series theme and several season 1 episodes, 1972) * Barnaby Jones (TV series theme and pilot score, 1973) * Hawkins on Murder (TV movie and series theme, 1973) * The Red Pony (TV film, 1973) * The Going Up of David Lev (TV film, 1973) * Indict and Convict (TV film, 1974) * Police Story (TV theme and pilot score, 1974) * A Tree Grows in Brooklyn (TV film, 1974) * Winter Kill (TV film, 1974) * QB VII (1974) (miniseries) * A Girl Named Sooner (TV film, 1975) * Adams of Eagle Lake (TV series theme, 1975) * Medical Story (1975) (TV series theme) * Babe (TV film, 1975) * Archer (1975) (TV series theme) * The Hemingway Play (TV film, 1976) * Masada (TV miniseries, first half only, 1981) * Amazing Stories (1986) (TV series: episode "Boo!") * H.E.L.P. (1991) (TV series theme) * Hollister (TV film theme, 1992) * Star Trek: Voyager (TV series theme, 1995) Películas * Black Patch (1957) * Face of a Fugitive (1959) * City of Fear (1959) * Studs Lonigan (1960) * The Crimebusters (1962) * Lonely Are the Brave (1962) * The Spiral Road (1962) * Freud (1962) * The List of Adrian Messenger (1963) * The Stripper (1963) * A Gathering of Eagles (1963) * Lilies of the Field (1963) * Take Her, She's Mine (1963) * The Prize (1963) * Seven Days in May (1964) * Shock Treatment (1964) * Fate Is the Hunter (1964) * Rio Conchos (1964) * The Satan Bug (1965) * In Harm's Way (1965) * Von Ryan's Express (1965) * Morituri (1965) * The Agony and the Ecstasy (co-composer, 1965) * A Patch of Blue (1965) * Our Man Flint (1966) * The Trouble with Angels (1966) * Stagecoach (1966) * The Blue Max (1966) * Seconds (1966) * The Sand Pebbles (1966) * Warning Shot (1967) * In Like Flint (1967) * The Flim-Flam Man (1967) * Hour of the Gun (1967) * Sebastian (1968) * Planet of the Apes (1968) * The Detective (1968) * Bandolero! (1968) * 100 Rifles (1969) * The Illustrated Man (1969) * The Chairman (1969) * Justine (1969) * Patton (1970) * The Ballad of Cable Hogue (1970) * Tora! Tora! Tora! (1970) * The Traveling Executioner (1970) * Rio Lobo (1970) * The Mephisto Waltz (1971) * Escape from the Planet of the Apes (1971) * Wild Rovers (1971) * The Last Run (1971) * The Culpepper Cattle Co. (stock music only, 1972) * The Other (1972) * The Man (1972) * Shamus (1973) * Ace Eli and Rodger of the Skies (1973) * One Little Indian (1973) * The Don Is Dead (1973) * Papillon (1973) * Chinatown (1974) * S*P*Y*S (1974) * Ransom (1975) * Breakout (1975) * The Reincarnation of Peter Proud (1975) * The Wind and the Lion (1975) * Take a Hard Ride (1975) * Breakheart Pass (1975) * The Last Hard Men (stock music only, 1976) * Logan's Run (1976) * The Omen (1976) * High Velocity (1976) * The Cassandra Crossing (1976) * Twilight's Last Gleaming (1977) * Islands in the Stream (1977) * MacArthur (1977) * Damnation Alley (1977) * Coma (1978) * Capricorn One (1978) * Damien: Omen II (1978) * The Swarm (1978) * The Boys from Brazil (1978) * Magic (1978) * The Great Train Robbery (1979) * Alien (1979) * Players (1979) * Star Trek: The Motion Picture (1979) * Caboblanco (1980) * The Salamander (1981) * Omen III: The Final Conflict (1981) * Outland (1981) * Raggedy Man (1981) * Night Crossing (1981) * Poltergeist (1982) * The Secret of NIMH (1982) * The Challenge (1982) * Inchon (1982) * First Blood (1982) * Psycho II (1983) * Twilight Zone: The Movie (1983) * Under Fire (1983) * The Lonely Guy (1984) * Gremlins (1984) * Supergirl (1984) * Runaway (1984) * Baby: Secret of the Lost Legend (1985) * Rambo: First Blood Part II (1985) * Explorers (1985) * Legend (1985) (European version) * King Solomon's Mines (1985) * Link (1986) * Poltergeist II: The Other Side (1986) * Hoosiers (1986) * Star Trek: The Next Generation (theme only, 1987) * Extreme Prejudice (1987) * Innerspace (1987) * Lionheart (1987) * Rent-A-Cop (1988) * Rambo III (1988) * Criminal Law (1988) * Alien Nation (rejected) (1988) * The 'Burbs (1989) * Leviathan (1989) * Warlock (1989) * Star Trek V: The Final Frontier (1989) * Total Recall (1990) * Gremlins 2: The New Batch (1990) * The Russia House (1990) * Not Without My Daughter (1991) * Sleeping with the Enemy (1991) * Mom and Dad Save the World (1991) * Medicine Man (1992) * Basic Instinct (1992) * Forever Young (1992) * Mr. Baseball (1992) * Gladiator (rejected, 1992) * Love Field (1993) * Super Mario Bros. (rejected, 1993) * The Vanishing (1993) * Dennis the Menace (1993) * Rudy (1993) * Six Degrees of Separation (1993) * Malice (1993) * Matinee (1993) * Angie (1994) * Bad Girls (1994) * The Shadow (1994) * The River Wild (1994) * I.Q. (1994) * Congo (1995) * First Knight (1995) * Powder (1995) * Babe (rejected, 1995) * City Hall (1995) * Executive Decision (1996) * Two Days in the Valley (rejected, 1996) * Chain Reaction (1996) * Star Trek: First Contact (1996, additional music by Joel Goldsmith) * The Ghost and the Darkness (1996) * Fierce Creatures (1997) * Air Force One (1997) (additional music by Joel McNeely) * L.A. Confidential (1997) * The Edge (1997) * Deep Rising (1998) * U.S. Marshals (1998) * Small Soldiers (1998) * Mulan (1998) * Star Trek: Insurrection (1998) * The Mummy (1999) * The Haunting (1999) * The 13th Warrior (1999) * Hollow Man (2000) * Soarin' Over California (simulator ride, 2001) * Along Came a Spider (2001) * The Last Castle (2001) * The Sum of All Fears (2002) * Star Trek: Nemesis (2002) * Treasure Planet (rejected, 2002) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) * Timeline (rejected, 2003) Categoría:Compositores estadounidenses Categoría:Ganadores del Óscar